Rose and Scorpius meeting
by MollyPop0real0
Summary: i am a total rose lover and i hope you will enjoy my submit to her and scorp meeting! i got some more so await! 3


Rose was sitting in the train with Albus as she saw a pale blond boy. She somehow knew who he was. All their parents' stories suddenly floated into her mind. The stories her father would tell her, about this stupid malfoy boy. The guy who always behaved, like he hated her parents and her uncle Harry. This pale boy was definitely his son but he didn't have a hating aura. He looked like he needed some friends. She, as nice as she had always been, wanted to give him a chance.

Scorpio was standing in front of the department and wanted to go in, but something held him back. In his subconscious he knew these people. But he decided to make a move and go in because it was the only department that wasn't that full.

Rose heard the door slide open and a little timid voice asked "is there a free seat?" this voice was a little hopeful and sad. Albus was already about to say, " Look for another place you dirty pureblood." But Rose answered before him: " Shure sit down, we could use some company!" She gave Albus an angry look that said _Behave yourself! Can't you see how scared and lonely he is? He deserves a chance! Just BE NICE! I will handle the rest! You just be NICE! _Rose said to Scorpio: " Hey I'm Rose, Rose Weasley and this little bag of dragon-dung is Albus Severus Potter! And you must be Scorpio Malfoy. Don't worry. We are _Nice_ People and are not going to start fighting only because our parents did!"

Scorpio felt relived He had been so scared about being a loner that he didn't want to even enter. He always thought that the Potters and Weasleys would de so full of themselves because their Parents were so famous but they weren't, they behaved like normal children. He asked little scared, " Which house are you hoping to get in?"

Rose answered immediately: " Well I rely want to et Into Gryffindor because My Whole family was in it and my Granny might sent me a howler is I don't but I might come into Ravenclaw. My dad always tells me that I'm as bright as my mom and uncle Harry always tells us that she is the brightest witch he has ever known. But I hope I join Gryffindor. Albus is a bit scared about the election! He thinks he might get picked for Slytherin But I always tell him that he is being Ridicules! How about you?" There was a little break then Scorpio answered really shyly, "Well my whole Family has been in Slytherin and my Grand-dad really hopes I will follow the tradition, but I think I might break the tradition! I really wanna get into Gryffindor. I don't like Snakes!" Rose was about to laugh he was really cute how he was so scared.

Scorpio suddenly knew he had gained at least one new friend. He wasn't quite shore about Albus because he was very quiet. Or maybe he didn't like Scorpio because of his father. But may be this would mend. Rose was very talkative and that was the exact opponent of him but he somehow really liked her. The way her ginger and frizzy Hair fell onto her shoulders. And the way she talked so full of knowledge and self-confidence. He added a little bit to his answer and said: "You know that you talk a lot?"

Rose gave him her nicest smile and answered: " Well _somebody _in the family has got to do it!" Whilst she said it she gave Albus a very dirty look.

The Train ride went on for quite a long time as a James came in to tell them that the would soon be arriving at Hogwarts and they should get changed. But as soon as he had said that he saw Scorpio, "Look, look, a Malfoy, how very Interesting! My little brother makes friends with the enemy!" as soon as Rose heard that She jumped up and nearly shouted. James since when do you have to mind of our business? We can decide for ourselves who our friends are and who are not! COMPRENDE? And, since when is a Malfoy an enemy? Haven't you listened to uncle Harry's stories? His grandmother SAVED the whole wizarding world and uncle Harry by saying that he was DEAD! So you little moron please leave us ALONE! Scorpio hasn't done anything to you or us!"

James didn't even ask if he could leave, he ran away He knew from several family meeting that she was (he didn't want to admit it) but better than him in magic. She was even cleverer than auntie Hermione had been at her age and that was very scary!

Whilst Rose had held her triad Scorpio had felt accepted a feeling that he had never really felt in his life before from another person as his parents. He felt happy of having mad such a good friend in this short time. Even Albus was getting nicer. He had shared his 'Berty Bott's Beans` with him and they had quite a lot of fun. And he didn't know that his hard-hearted Grandmother had saved Harry potter and the whole Wizarding world? Scorpio just couldn't believe it.

Rose looked on the corridor to see if James was gone. He was. But somebody else was trying to get trough to their or her department. A tall girl with dark hair and a aura that made every boy look after her. It was Dominique, Victoires' sister. She was in their year and wasn't normal at all. She was a punk. He had died her blond hair black and cut it short. She was always wearing tons of black eye shadow and eyeliner and she really didn't like having Veela blood because every boy turned around and liked her as if she was like her Barbie sister Victoire just horrible! She was Rose's favourite cousin because she was always up to no good. Fred too was one of her favourite cousins. He was one year above her and always made jokes.

His father sometimes got really angry and said he would never have done that but then their mother busted into laughter and told uncle George of because that was not true he and his twin brother Fred were the pranksters of Hogwarts. But then, in the big battle of Hogwarts Fred got killed by a death eater. Since then George wasn't a prankster anymore.

Now Dominique had already arrived at their department and hugged Rose, Dominique normally never gave hugs but Rose was somehow also her best friend. When she came in she ruffled through Albus' Hair and he started to smile. This year wasn't going to get so bad in the end.

Rose was a little bit scared that Dominique would be unfair to Scorpio but she just presented herself and asked him for his name.

"Hey Al! You should really get some other clothes you look like the biggest Nerd on earth but oh well! Rose come join us! What are you standing around outside and waiting for anyway? And you are?" Rose heard Dominique call her from the inside, and as she went inside she heard Scorpicus answer Dominiques question "I'm Scorpicus Malfoy."

"You're a Malfoy?" that's all Rose heard and she was terrified. Bute then Dominique continued, "That's so cool! My dad always tells us stories from the 'OLD DAYS…' and I just think, what is wrong with the Malfoy family? They didn't even know the other side of the story! I think it's so cool that we are in the same year now! We can change all those prejudices about purebloods and the Malfoy Family." Rose's heart jumped from joy she couldn't believe that Dominique reacted so cool! Now she remembered them listening to Grandpa Weasley's stories. Dom always fought for The Malfoys and Rose was with her all the time! She was so happy now.


End file.
